


Heartbeat

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Cuteness overload, Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, did i mention the fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Noah has this all planned out he knows Judes going to love it. When you've been with your boyfriend for three years then yeah you know they'll love it.Based on this on my video!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Gu1yZ3D-n8





	

_" And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio"_

They had been driving for a while now nothing but the moonlight coming through the windows of the car, it was around this time that the radio began only picking up static as much as Jude tried to find a station it was useless. " Where we going?" he asked after a minute. " You'll see." Noah promised. " We're almost there." he said softly.  They were almost there so it wouldn't be much longer now.

_"And we can't see those city lights"_

_  
_

Finally the car came to a stop, Noah put it in park and then turned it off. " Okay we're here but you have to do a little walking." he smiled. Jude rolled his eyes." Finneee" he pressed a kiss to Noahs lips. The pair got out of the car. Noah took Judes hand gently leading him toward a little clearing. 

There were lights strung up they were dim but still pretty. There was also a wind-chime strung up somewhere Jude could hear it but he couldn't see it yet.  Noah lead Jude over to a small blanket he had laid out with a few pillows. Jude was just taking it all in. The dim lights strung up around this one spot, the lack of city noise and city lights that they were so used to in San Diego. It was actually really nice. Noah was watching Jude as he took everything in. " You like it?" he asked softly. Jude fully spun around slowly to take everything in even looking at the sky. You could actually see the stars  when you were away from the busy city.  Jude finally looked at Noah and nodded. " I love it." he said softly. Noah smiled. " I remember you saying something.." he gently took Judes hands leading him to sit down. " Something about how you could  use a break from all the loud chaos not only of the city but also of your family.. and i thought you might like it." he met Judes eyes with a smile. Jude bit his lip." I love it." he said before hugging Noah. 

After a moment the pair laid back on the blanket relaxing into the pillows just staring up at the sky.  Jude had his head on Noahs chest he could hear his heart beating and he found himself enjoying that more than any music. They didn't talk for a while just enjoyed the silence.  Noah looked from the sky to Jude who was still staring up at the sky, probably trying to count all the stars up there. Judes head on his chest a hand resting on Noahs side gently rubbing. Noah returning the gesture gently rubbing Judes hip.  Noah hadn't noticed the fireflies  until just now, man did Jude look more than amazing light up by the dim light the light from the moon itself and the fireflies.

_" and I love the way you look in a firefly glow"_

They laid like that for a while just enjoying the calm and the soft breeze making the wind-chimes sway adding just a little more to the relaxing feel. Jude shifted a bit and looked up at Noah. Noah looked back at Jude the pair shared a look.

_"Saying everything without making a sound"_

It was like the first time they had met when they had to do that weird trust exercise looking into one anothers eyes while resting their palms over one anothers. _' Its okay mine are sweaty too.'_

  


Jude sat up a bit as did Noah. " Can we dance?" he asked. Noah raised an eyebrow. " Dance? to what?" he asked. they had no music. " Just.. to this.. the silence.. the wind-chimes... i dunno.. the crickets.. " he trailed off. Noah smiled at him. " Okay." he said softly. " We can dance. " he got up then. Jude took a second before standing up as well. Noah took his hand and they moved away from the blanket. Not far though.  

_"A cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon"_

Jude smiled at him as Noah placed his hands on Judes hips Jude moved closer wrapping his arms around Noahs neck. The pair just swayed slowly at first looking at one another. Noah rested his forehead against Judes as they slowly moved together. Jude rubbed his nose against Noahs giving him an eskimo kiss to which Noah chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to Judes lips. Jude returned the kiss and then moved to rest his head against Noahs Chest as they swayed together.

After a minute Jude smiled and moved to stand on Noahs feet, Noah raised an eyebrow and held Jude a bit closer. " I didnt even notice you took your shoes off." He admitted. Jude laughed. " I didn't wanna hurt your feet when did this." he shrugged. Noah laughed softly and kept Jude close to his body as the other rested is head on Noahs chest again.

_"Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat"_

The two of them swayed slowly being close to another Noah gently squeezed his hips as they swayed. Everything was so calm and peaceful, Jude was loving every second of this. Away from the chaos away from  the crazy family and everything else. " This is so nice." he said softly. Noah smiled and kissed his head. " You're welcome." he said softly. Jude smiled and moved to kiss him deeply. 


End file.
